


Johns und Rodneys Winterurlaub

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist eine Sammlung von Fanarts und deutscher Fanfiction, die im Rahmen eines Art-Bingos auf Livejournal in Zusammenarbeit von PatK und mir entstanden ist. Ich habe die Fanarts gebastelt und PatK ließ sich dann von mir überreden, kleine Stories passend dazu zu schreiben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sledding

 

„Sheppard! Das ist ein Schlitten, kein Puddlejumper mit Trägheitsdämpfern! Pass auf die Tannen auf! Links! Links! Halt nach links!“   
  
Mit einem „Rodney, entspann’ dich“, das nur John bei 100 km/h – mindestens - so unnachahmlich dehnen konnte, riss Sheppard den Schlitten nach rechts. Oh Gott! Wraith, Replikatoren, Albtraumwale, alles hatte er überlebt, nur um als Schmierfleck auf dem Stamm einer Nordmanntanne zu enden. Großartig!  
  
Rodney zog die Schultern hoch, presste das Gesicht in Sheppards Nacken und spannte die Muskeln gegen den Aufprall. Jede Sekunde jetzt ...  
  
Jetzt ...  
  
Er hielt den Atem an und ...  
  
... der Schlitten schlüpfte zwischen den Tannen hindurch, ohne dass ihre Zweige seine Mütze auch nur streiften, und kam mit einem scharfen Seitwärtsschwung zum Stehen.   
  
Unter seiner Stirn bebte Johns Körper rhythmisch vor unterdrücktem Glucksen. Dieser, dieser –  
  
„Sheppard! Du bist solch ein ver...“  
  
„Hm? Ver- was?“ John drehte den Kopf und blickte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. Sheppards Augen blitzten, lachten - die pure, überschäumende Lebensfreude.  
  
„...blüffend guter Pilot“, brummelte Rodney, ehe er Johns lächelnden Mund mit einem Kuss einfing.  
  


 


	2. Polar Fox

 

John liebte die Kälte.  
  
Die weite, glitzernd-eisige Einsamkeit einer menschenleeren Schneelandschaft. Die Freiheit des „Unbeobachtet-Seins“, den Luxus des „Nicht-Kümmern-Müssens“. Die Polarfüchse interessierten sich nicht für Worte oder Mienenspiel, verlangten weder ein ermutigendes Beispiel noch harte Entscheidungen.   
  
Eine Atempause.  
  
Im antarktischen Frost hatte er Zuflucht gefunden. Desillusioniert. Taub. McMurdo - eine schützende Blase aus Isolation und eintöniger Routine, nicht mehr fordernd, als er geben konnte. Genug um zu funktionieren.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte zu Rodney, der versuchte, einen misstrauischen Polarfuchs anzulocken und dabei halbherzig etwas von „hoffentlich keine Tollwut“ und „haben sie Tollwut, wenn sie zutraulich sind?“ murmelte.   
  
John fühlte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
  
Was immer es auch gewesen war, dass er zwischen dem Büro seines Vaters und der afghanischen Wüste verloren hatte, Atlantis hatte es ihm zurückgegeben. In der Kälte des Südpols hatte er einen neuen Anfang gefunden.  
  
Fünf Jahre war das her. Ein anderer John Sheppard, in einem anderen Leben.  
  
Er hörte das Zugpferd schnauben und beobachtete, wie der Fuchs zögerlich näher kam, deutlich hin und her gerissen zwischen Furcht und Neugier. Argwöhnisch, auf der Hut, fluchtbereit aber klar erkennbar von Rodneys geduldigen Lockversuchen fasziniert.  
  
John beobachtete, wie Rodneys Atem weiße Wölkchen bildete, die Wangen gerötet, strahlend vor Gesundheit, und sein Herz vollführte diesen lang vertrauten, kleinen Überschlag in seiner Brust, der es so schwer machte, an sich zu halten, zu schweigen und niemals, niemals mehr zu tun, als Rodney mit einem Knuff gegen den Oberarm oder einem Klaps gegen den Kopf zu necken.  
  
Der Fuchs schnupperte an Rodneys dick behandschuhter Hand.  
  
Die klirrend kalte, klare Winterlandschaft um sie herum war menschenleer.  
  
Und sein Herz wollte und wollte nicht aufhören zu ziehen.  
  
Ein neuer Anfang in der Kälte des kanadischen Winters.  
  
John kratzte all seinen Mut zusammen, streifte den rechten Handschuh ab und strich mit bloßen Fingerspitzen über Rodneys Wange.


	3. Snow Covered

 

Rodney stopfte seine Fäustlinge in die Jackentaschen und kauerte sich nieder, um seine offenen Schnürsenkel neu zu schnüren. Ohne die warmen Handschuhe spürten seine Finger sofort, wie bitterkalt es tatsächlich war, und gerieten an den halb steifgefrorenen Senkeln etwas ungeschickt ins Fummeln.  
  
Brrr, was für Temperaturen.  
  
Er warf einen Blick zu Sheppard hoch, der still in den Anblick des winterlichen Waldes versunken wartete. Johns Profil zeichnete sich scharf gegen den frühmorgendlichen Himmel ab und die Sonne brach gerade durch die Bäume, glitzerte auf der Schneelast eines Astes direkt über Johns Kopf. Glitzerte  _verführerisch. Direkt_  über Johns Kopf.  
  
 _„Mami! Mamiii! Mer ist sooo *gemein* zu mir! Gemein, gemein, *gemein*!“  
  
Oh, meine Güte, weder die paar Schneeflocken auf Jeannies Kopf noch die Handvoll, die es in ihren Kragen geschafft hatten, rechtfertigten solch ein Geschrei.  
  
„Meredith!“_  
  
Jeannie hatte eine wirklich schrille Kinderstimme gehabt, die bei solchen Gelegenheiten stets etwas ans Hysterische grenzte. Ihr Klang färbte seine Kindheit so nachhaltig wie der zigarettenrauchgeschwängerte Sarkasmus seiner Mutter und die sich schließende Tür zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Sie: für gewöhnlich ein lang gezogenes, Rauchwolken ausstoßendes ‚Pfff’, er: im Normalfall ein jede Rechtfertigung erstickendes ‚Klick’.  
  
 _„Meredith!“ – Pfff – „Warum drückst du ihr nicht einfach das ganze Gesicht in den Schnee damit sie auch wirklich einen epileptischen Anfall bekommt, hm?“  
  
„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir.“ - Klick  
  
~*~  
  
„Meredith!“ – Pfff – „Für so eine Dummheit braucht es wirklich ein Genie wie dich.“  
  
„Das hättest du wirklich besser wissen müssen.“ - Klick  
  
~*~  
  
„Meredith! – Pfff – „Wann wirst du endlich erwachsen?“  
  
„Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht.“ - Klick_  
  
Selbst ein McKay im vorpubertären Alter war intelligent genug ein wiederkehrendes Muster zu erkennen, wenn er eines sah, und schlussendlich auch klug genug, es zu vermeiden. Das Vergnügen, etwas Albernes zu tun, lohnte in der Regel das Resultat nicht.  
  
„Rodney? Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Ein Schatten fiel über seine Füße und Rodney starrte plötzlich auf seine reglosen Finger, mitten im Binden der Schnürsenkel erstarrt. Er blinzelte und blickte an Sheppards Beinen hoch. Johns Augen waren freundlich und die Stimme warm wie eine ausgestreckte Hand.  
  
„Ja. Ja, alles okay.“ Schnell vollendete er den Knoten und stemmte sich auf die Beine.  
  
„Fein.“ Sheppard grapschte eine Faust voll Schnee vom Boden und verzog das Gesicht zu einem schelmischen Grinsen. „In dem Fall ...“, meinte John gedehnt.  
  
 _”Ich hab’ auf ihn geschossen. – In den Fuß.“_  
  
“Da nimmt man diese Länder, die schon in der Datenbank sind, und ergreift die Macht über sie.”  
  
“Das Altersheim hat gerade angerufen, Rodney. Sie wollen ihren Rollstuhl zurück.“  
  
“Stolper bloß nicht über deinen Rock.“  
  
Rodney fixierte den zukünftigen Schneeball mit schmalen Augen. Oh ja, es gab jetzt andere Muster in seinem Leben. Lohnendere.  
  
Er griff nach dem Ast über Johns Kopf und zog.


	4. Blowing

 

„... auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass sich Woolsey weitaus besser gemacht hat, als erwartet - er kann Sam nicht das Wasser reichen. Es war einfach angenehm zu wissen, dass jemand tatsächlich kapiert, wovon ich rede.“  
  
Rodney vergrub die Hände tiefer in den Taschen und stemmte sich gegen den Wind. Meine Güte, dieses Schneegestöber wuchs sich zu einem regelrechten Sturm aus. Und irgendwie wurde es auch ständig dunkler. Er warf Sheppard einen kurzen Seitenblick zu aber der erwartete Kommentar blieb aus. John starrte ihn nur mit einem leeren Lächeln an, anscheinend völlig unbeeindruckt von den Witterungsbedingungen. Die Gänsehaut, die Rodneys Rückgrat hinaufzukriechen begann, hatte nichts mit den Temperaturen zu tun.  
  
„Nun ja“, fuhr er fort und ertappte sich selbst, wie er ins Plappern geriet, wie er versuchte, das ungemütliche Gefühl niederzuschwatzen. „Nicht dass Zelenka nicht verstehen würde, wovon ich rede, aber ... weißt du ... Zelenka hat nicht das Kommando. Es ist einfach nett zu wissen, dass der, der ...“ Seine Augen huschten verstohlen zu Sheppards Gesicht und die Worte versickerten ihm im Mund.   
  
„John, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
  
Die Frage brachte ihm keine Antwort ein. John lächelte einfach nur weiter, mit leblosen Augen und eingefrorenen Lippen, marschierte und marschierte, unempfindlich gegen das peitschende Schneetreiben, das Rodneys Gesicht in eine eisige Maske verwandelte.   
  
„John!“ Rodney kniff schützend die Augen zusammen und hatte plötzlich Mühe, mit Sheppards langen Schritten mitzuhalten. „John!“  
  
Und jetzt hatte ihm auch noch ein Windstoß die Mütze vom Kopf gerissen, verdammt! Er wirbelte herum, grapschte unbeholfen danach, die Kälte schon ein harscher Biss an seinen Ohren.  
  
„John! Warte!“ Rodney blickte zurück, suchte Johns vertraute Silhouette aber da war nichts mehr. Nichts mehr. Nur wirbelnde, schwindelerregende Finsternis.  
  
„John! John!“  
  
Er ruderte mit den Armen, vergeblich. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen gab nach, brach ein, sog ihn in einen bodenlosen Abgrund aus Schwärze.  
  
„John!”  
  
Er fühlte seine Stimme noch einen Moment lang in der Kehle vibrieren, dann war auch da nichts mehr.  
  
 _“John.”_    
  


***

  
  
„Ich komme! Ich komme!”  
  
Johns Stimme. Alarmiert, konfus, beruhigend. Johns Geruch. Warm, vertraut, tröstlich. Direkt über ihm. Ein grelles Licht blitzte auf und Rodney presste die Lider zusammen, ehe er sie vorsichtig öffnete und in Johns weit aufgerissene Augen zwinkerte, in desorientierte Bestürzung gepaart mit eiserner Entschlossenheit.  
  
„Halt durch! Ich ...“  
  
Sheppard blinzelte, brach abrupt ab und ließ den Kopf mit einem Ächzen in Rodneys Halsbeuge sinken.  
  
„Du hast geträumt“, grummelte es undeutlich aus dem Kissen.  
  
Rodney ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen und holte tief Luft. Das Hämmern in seiner Brust ebbte ab, verlangsamte sich zu einem stetigen, regelmäßigen Pochen. „Sorry. Wollte dich nicht wecken.“ Seine Hand kroch von selbst nach oben und legte sich auf Johns Rücken.  
  
„’S schon gut“, brummelte es an Rodneys Hals, ehe Johns Hand nach dem Lichtschalter der Nachttischlampe tastete und den Raum mit einem ‚Klick’ zurück in die Dunkelheit warf.   
  
Rodney spürte, wie das Gewicht von ihm herunterrutschte und die Matratze unter Johns Bewegungen schaukelte.  
  
Er starrte hellwach ins Dunkel.  
  
„Du würdest immer kommen ... oder?“  
  
„Immer“, murmelte es schläfrig neben ihm.  
  
„So lange du mich schreien hörst?“  
  
„So lang’ ich dich schreien höre.“  
  
„Und wenn ich mal nicht schreien kann? Wenn ich ... heiser bin oder keine Stimme habe oder weg bin oder ...“  
  
Eine Hand schob sich über seinen Bauch, rutschte bis zur anderen Seite und legte sich dort um seine Taille, als wolle sie sicher stellen, dass Rodney nirgendwo hin ging.  
  
„Dann hör’ ich dich trotzdem noch“, wisperte es an seinem Ohr.


	5. Glacier

 

„Oh, nein! Ich werde todsicher  _nicht_  in einem Ruderboot auf den See hinauspaddeln“, versicherte Rodney mit verschränkten Armen. „Das letzte Mal, an das ich mich erinnere, sind wir von einem gigantischen Beinahe-Wal gefressen worden!“ Er reckte herausfordernd das Kinn und blickte Sheppard geradewegs ins Gesicht, ein felsenfest stehender Wall gegen Johns zu erwartendes Quengeln.  
  
Und da war es auch schon.  
  
„Ach komm’ schon, Rodney. Die 'Jonas-und-der-Wal'-Nummer war nicht mal real. Das hier wird  _Spaß_  machen“, bettelte John.   
  
Gott, der Mann hatte aber auch nicht den geringsten Stolz, wenn er seinen Kopf durchsetzen wollte. „Nein. Schlicht und ergreifend – nein. Ich hab’ genug Wal-induzierte Albträume für den Rest meines Lebens und ...“  
  
„Hier gibt’s keine Wale.“  
  
„... Ruderboote fangen auch schon an, eine wiederkehrende Gastrolle zu spielen. Kein Ruderboot.“ Rodney musterte die am Steg dümpelnde Reihe leuchtend bunt lackierter Schiffchen, als sei er persönlich von ihnen beleidigt worden.  
  
„He! Heißt es nicht immer, man soll sich seinen Ängsten stellen, um sie zu überwinden?“ John breitete die Arme aus und drehte die Handflächen nach oben - die Präsentation eines unwiderlegbar offensichtlichen Arguments.  
  
„Ach, ja? Wo hast du das denn gehört? Einführungskurs auf der Offiziersakademie? Führungspsychologie für Anfänger?“  
  
„Das war ...“  
  
„Wir ha’m auch noch Kajaks.“ Der Einwurf kam etwas undeutlich. Womöglich war das auf den Kaugummi zurückzuführen, um den sich die Worte herumdrücken mussten, ehe sie den Mund des pickelgesichtigen Teenagers verlassen konnten.   
  
Pickelgesicht war dem Wortwechsel mit einer Aufmerksamkeit gefolgt, die normalerweise den Wimbledon-Meisterschaften vorbehalten blieb. Die Aufschrift „Bob’s Row Boat Circus“ auf dem schwarzen T-Shirt wies ihn, wenn schon nicht als Bob selbst, so doch mutmaßlich als Bobs rechte Hand aus. Oder – bei näherer Betrachtung – wohl eher als die linke.  
  
„Kajaks!“, leuchtete Rodneys Gesicht auf. Er schnippte mit den Fingern. „Das ist es! Ausgezeichnete Idee!“  
  
John blinzelte ihn an. „Du und ...“ Sheppard machte eine rollende Handbewegung, die wohl die fragwürdige Natur der Beziehung zwischen Rodney und Wasserfahrzeugen beschreiben sollte. „Kajaks?“  
  
Rodney grinste. „Scouts Canada.“  
  
„Ich dachte, du wärst schon bei den ‚Eager Beavers’ rausgeflogen. Wie bist du dann bei den Scouts Canada gelandet?“  
  
„Dads Spenden wurden großzügiger.“  
  
„Verstehe.“  
  
„Kajakfahren war das Einzige, das mir komischerweise Spaß gemacht hat“, seufzte Rodney. „Vor dem Rest hab’ ich mich nach Leibeskräften gedrückt.“  
  
John grinste breit, sein Weltbild ganz offensichtlich wieder hergestellt. „Dort haben sie dich also auch rausgeworfen“, schloss er messerscharf und Rodney verdrehte die Augen. Das war nun überhaupt nicht der springende Punkt.  
  
„Du wirst es lieben, Sheppard. Kajaks sind schnell, leicht, wendig und praktisch unsinkbar, ganz im Gegensatz zu einem langsamen, plumpen, unhandlichen Ruderboot, das ...“  
  
„Absäuft, sobald ein Wal in der Nähe ist. Klar.“ Sheppard klemmte die Hände in die Achselhöhlen. „Warum ein geräumiges, großzügiges, stabiles Boot nehmen, das man tatsächlich  _betreten_  kann, wenn man stattdessen ein winziges, unbequemes Etwas haben kann, dass man praktisch  _anziehen_  muss“, meinte John mit sarkastischem Blick. „Kommt nicht in Frage. Wir nehmen ein Ruderboot und zwar ...“ Sheppard wirbelte herum und deutete auf ein leuchtend gelb gestrichenes Boot. „Das da!“  
  
Rodney starrte auf das in Rede stehende Gefährt. Die Seite schmückte das Gemälde eines Mannes, der – mit Hilfe eines gigantischen Schnurrbarts und einer Peitsche - einen ... ja, vermutlich einen Löwen, in Schach hielt. Darunter prangte ein knallroter Schriftzug: „Carlo - The Lion Tamer“.  
  
Rodney schnaubte. „Wenn du glaubst, ich steige in ein Boot, das ein Porträt meiner Katze auf Speed ...“  
  
„Geht nich’“, meldete sich Bobs Helfer zu Wort und hob damit Rodneys Laune beträchtlich. „Die ‚Carlo’ is’ schon gebucht.“  
  
Aber Sheppard war nicht zu bremsen. „Schön, dann nehmen wir ... das da.“  
  
Rodney stöhnte vernehmlich. Das Boot trug den Namen „The Carellis –The Flying Men“ und zeigte ein Knäuel aus Gliedmaßen zwischen zwei schwingenden Trapezen, augenscheinlich den Flieger des Duos. An der rechten Schaukel hing der Fänger und sah nicht so aus, als wäre er kräftig genug, das aufzufangen, was da auf ihn zukam.  
  
„Warum fragst du nicht gleich nach der ‚menschlichen Kanonenkugel’, hm? Das würde so gut zu dir passen.“  
  
„Ich glaube, das ist eine Jahrmarktsattraktion, keine Zirkusnummer. Oder ...“, wandte sich John hoffnungsvoll an den Kaugummi-Kauer, „haben Sie etwa doch ...?“  
  
„Nee, Mom wollt’ das nich’“, schüttelte der viel versprechende Bootsverleiher-Nachwuchs bedauernd den Kopf. „Und die ‚Carellis’ könn’se auch nich’ kriegen, is auch schon wech.“   
  
John warf Rodney einen anklagenden Blick zu, als könne er etwas dafür, dass Bobs Laden offensichtlich brummte.  
  
„Ich habe mit der Sache nichts zu tun“, hob Rodney abwehrend die Hände.  
  
Sheppards Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. „Du hast gesehen, wie ich unterwegs den Werbezettel an dem Imbiß mitgenommen habe, stimmt’s? Und du hast dein Handy dabei. Ich hab’s gesehen.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht mal, ob wir hier oben überhaupt ein Signal haben.“  
  
„Haben wir“, warf Pickelnase hilfreich ein.  
  
„Rodney!“  
  
„Was? Sei nicht kindisch“, wehrte Rodney entschieden ab. „Was kann ich dafür, dass ...“   
  
Sheppard starrte ihn an, als habe er ihm den Lieblingslutscher geklaut. Oder die P-90. „Oh, verflixt, also schön. Ich …” Rodney rollte die Augen und malte mit den Fingern ein Paar Anführungszeichen in die Luft. „’Stelle mich meinen Ängsten’. Wenn Sie noch ein freies Boot haben, steige ich ein.“   
  
John legte den Kopf schief und Rodney durfte beobachten, wie auf Sheppards Gesicht die Sonne aufging.  
  
„Jaja“, knurrte er leise. „Schon gut, ich liebe dich auch. Also ...“, wandte er sich laut an den künftigen Besitzer des Unternehmens. „Haben Sie noch ein freies Ruderboot?“  
  
Mini-Bob legte die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten, kaute ein paar Mal gründlich und kontemplativ auf seinem Gummi, ehe er entschlossen nickte und mit einem „Eins hamma noch frei heute“ zielstrebig zum Ende des Anlegers marschierte.  
  
Ein grellbunt bemaltes Boot schaukelte aufreizend auf den Wellen, als wolle es sagen „komm doch, wenn du dich traust“. Rodney starrte auf das Schiffchen, schluckte, und hielt seine Gesichtszüge eisern unter Kontrolle. Er hob den Kopf und blickte John mit ausdruckslos neutraler Miene an. Aber John erwiderte den Blick nicht, sondern musterte nur stumm das Gefährt.  
  
Dann biss sich Sheppard auf die Unterlippe, drehte dem Boot den Rücken zu und wandte sich an Bob junior.  
  
„Wir nehmen ein Kajak.“  
  
Hinter ihnen dümpelte ein riesiges, bleiweißes Gesicht mit schwarzen Kreuzen über den Augen auf der Wasseroberfläche, bleckte die Zähne in einem blutroten, wurstförmig breiten Mund. Durch das karottenrote Haar zog sich ein schwarzer Schriftzug. „Bobo – The Clown“.


	6. Socks

 

„... hätten Sie todsicher vermeiden können, wenn Sie auf das gehört hätten, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe!“, zeterte Rodney, während er den Telefonhörer auf die Gabel knallte und zu John herumwirbelte. „Warum hat er nicht Zelenka gefragt? Sogar  _der_ hätte ihm sagen können, dass der Algorithmus nur bei einem konstanten Wert von ...“  
  
Da die Frage offensichtlich rhetorischer Natur war, stellte John die Ohren philosophisch auf Durchzug und nahm Rodney den dicken Anorak ab, um ihn zusammen mit seinem eigenen zur Garderobe im Flur zu tragen. Dann ging er in die Küche und setzte eine Kanne Kaffee auf. Nach der langen Wanderung im kalten Wetter und angesichts der enttäuschenden Nachrichten über das Attero-Projekt, die eben via SGC eingetroffen waren, konnten sie eine schöne heiße Tasse davon gebrauchen. Ein gelegentliches „unfähig“ und „Doktortitel in der Lotterie gewonnen“ aus dem Wohnzimmer zeigte an, dass Rodney noch nicht ganz damit fertig war, die Untauglichkeit seiner wissenschaftlichen Kollegen zu kommentieren.  
  
John lehnte sich neben den Ofen, gähnte und sah der Kaffeemaschine müßig beim tropfen zu. Mit halbem Ohr lauschte er auf McKays leiser werdende Tirade, ließ sich von der Wärme und Rodneys Stimme einlullen, bis die Kaffeemaschine plötzlich mit einem röchelnden Gurgeln den letzten Spritzer Kaffee in die Kanne spuckte. John blinzelte. Nebenan war es ruhig geworden.  
  
Mit zwei gefüllten Tassen kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück, stellte sie auf dem Beistelltisch neben dem Sofa ab und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder, wo Rodney saß und seine Schnürsenkel öffnete.  
  
„Die Nachrichten sind wirklich ärgerlich.“ Ein reumütiger Blick aus blauen Augen traf John. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Allister die Sache vermasseln würde. Man sollte dem Mann den Zugriff auf die Antiker-Datenbank komplett entziehen. Eine Frechheit von ihm, sich überhaupt ‚Doktor’ zu nennen ...“  
  
John zuckte die Schultern und lehnte sich gegen die Sofalehne zurück. „Ruhig Blut, Rodney. Ist weder unser erster Fehlschlag auf der Suche nach einer Verteidigung gegen die Wraith noch wird’s unser letzter sein.“ Träge sah er dabei zu, wie Rodney die Schuhe auszog. „So lange wir nichts von akuter Gefahr oder einem direkten Angriff auf Atlantis hören, werd’ ich mir die paar Tage mit dir nicht durch etwas verderben lassen, was im Grunde laufend vorkommt.“ Mit einem kleinen, behaglichen Lächeln ließ er die Lider zufallen.  
  
Auch wieder wahr“, stimmte Rodney zu. Etwas raschelte und Rodney seufzte: „Ah, tut das gut.“   
  
Ein bemerkenswertes ...  _Düftchen_  drang an Johns Nase. Eindeutig das Resultat von zu vielen Stunden strammen Wanderns in wasserdichten Schuhen.   
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich die Suche nach einer Anti-Wraith-Waffe zu meinem  _persönlichen_  Projekt machen, damit wir wenigstens so  _etwas_  wie eine Chance haben“, lästerte Rodney.  
  
Es raschelte zum zweiten Mal, der Geruchseffekt verdoppelte sich und Johns Augen klappten im gleichen Moment auf, in dem seine Hand zu seiner Nase flog. „Oh, mein Gott, McKay. Was ist das? Ein Experiment in biologischer Kriegsführung?“ Er fuhr auf dem Sofa hoch und starrte einen Moment auf Rodneys Füße, ehe er die Hand herunternahm und Rodney verschmitzt angrinste. „Weißt du, ich finde, das solltest du unbedingt weiterentwickeln. Ein olfaktorischer Vernichtungsschlag! Die Wraith hätten nicht mal mehr den Hauch einer Chance.“


	7. Shovel

 

Das, so dachte sich Rodney mit einem Blick durch das Fenster, hatte meisterhaft funktioniert. Nicht dass er etwas anderes erwartet hätte. Schließlich  _hatte_  er eine orthopädische Matratze auf Atlantis und hier eben nicht. Das hieß, sein Rücken  _hätte_ ihm ohne Weiteres  _tatsächlich_  Probleme bereiten können. Und, wer sagte, dass nicht genau das noch passieren konnte? Es war nur vernünftig, eine derartige Entwicklung nicht auch noch durch Schneeschaufeln herauszufordern und damit den Rest ihres Urlaubs zu verderben. Genau!  
  
Er sog den Duft frisch gebrühten Kaffees ein und nippte an der noch viel zu heißen Tasse. Den hauchzarten Anflug schlechten Gewissens schob er weit genug weg, so dass er nicht weiter störte.  _Was Sheppard nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß_. Rodney wackelte wohlig mit den Zehen in den warmen Hüttenschuhen und stütze genüsslich das Kinn auf die Faust, während er Sheppard beim Schaufeln beobachtete.  
  
Es war stets ein heimliches Vergnügen, John bei etwas zuzusehen, das vollen Körpereinsatz erforderte.  
  


***

  
Das, so dachte sich John, während er arbeitete, war eine zu gute Gelegenheit gewesen, um sie sich entgehen zu lassen. Mit resolutem Schwung warf er eine Schaufel voll Schnee zur Seite und vermied es sorgfältig, zur Hütte zu sehen. Noch zwei weitere Schaufeln, dann war es Zeit, einen Moment innezuhalten, sich aufzurichten und ausgiebig die Schultern zu dehnen. Nicht zu demonstrativ. Nur sichtbar genug. Ein kurzer, unauffälliger Seitenblick zum Fenster bestätigte seinen hoffnungsvollen Verdacht. Yep, McKay sah ihm zu. Mit einem innerlichen Grinsen packte John die Schaufel fester, stieß sie etwas kraftvoller in den Schnee, als eigentlich erforderlich, und schaufelte etwas energischer, als strikt notwendig war.  
  
Mit der letzten Schaufel Schnee würde sich Rodneys  _unglücklicher_  und ach so  _ungelegen_  kommender Anfall von Rückenleiden so plötzlich in Luft aufgelöst haben, wie er gekommen war und einen erfreulich gut gelaunten Rodney zurücklassen, auf wundersame Weise genesen und beweglich.  
  
Ganz im Gegensatz zu John, der unter  _ach so schmerzhaft_  kältesteifen Muskeln zu leiden gedachte, dass ausschließlich Rodneys geschickte Hände ihnen Linderung verschaffen konnten. Rodneys erfindungsreiche Hände. Auf Johns Rücken. Auf Johns nacktem Rücken. Auf Johns nackter  _Haut_.  
  
John schaufelte.


	8. Freezing

 

„Okay, ich glaube, jetzt hab’ ich’s“, murmelte John. Mit der ausgestreckten Rechten balancierend, den Schläger in der Linken warf er Rodney ein kurzes Lächeln zu, als dieser zum Schlag ausholte. Vorsicht, Balance halten ... *ups* Autsch. John saß auf dem Eis, zum weiß Gott wievielten Mal in der letzten halben Stunde.  
  
„Ich glaub’s einfach nicht!“ Rodney ließ den Schläger sinken und schüttelte mit einem vergnügten Grinsen den Kopf. „Du kannst surfen, Skateboard fahren und einen Jumper fliegen aber du hast noch nie im Leben auf Schlittschuhen gestanden?“  
  
„Nein. Hab’ ich nicht. Hab’ ich dir doch gesagt!“ John warf Rodney einen erbitterten Blick zu und streckte die Hand nach oben. „Hilf mir hoch.“  
  
„Dass ich den Tag noch erleben darf, an dem ich dich bei etwas sehe, in dem du wirklich, wirklich schlecht bist.“ Rodney quietschte fast vor Vergnügen.  
  
„Jaja, schon gut. Man lernt halt nie aus“, maulte John halblaut mit einem skeptischen Blick auf Rodneys nicht wirklich olympiareife aber durchaus sichere Vorstellung auf dem Eis. Schön, er war übel im Eislaufen, na und? Kein Grund für so viel überbordende Schadenfreude. Er lernte schnell und das letzte Wort war noch lange nicht gesprochen. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so eine Sportskanone sein kannst?“ Die Bemerkung war ironisch gemeint, aber in Rodneys von der Kälte gerötetem Gesicht verwandelte sich das schadenfrohe Grinsen in ein leicht verblüfftes, geschmeicheltes Lächeln. „Tja ... hmm, das ist ... ich hab’ schon als Kind ganz gern gespielt. Mit Jeannie. Schätze man verlernt das nicht.“  
  
John starrte Rodneys rote Wangen an und dachte  _Apfelbäckchen_. Diesen Begriff hätte seine Großmutter benutzt und John bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass Rodney ihn zu schätzen gewusst hätte. Aber es war ein merkwürdig passender Begriff für die Gesundheit und Lebensfreude, die Rodneys Züge zum Leuchten brachten. Guter Gott, wann hatte Rodney das letzte Mal so ... so sorglos ausgesehen? Hatte Rodney schon mal so sorglos ausgesehen?   
  
John wackelte mit den Fingern seiner noch immer ausgestreckten Hand. „Etwas Hilfe bitte?“  
  
„Oh. Oh, klar!“ Mit drei schnellen, gleitenden Zügen war Rodney bei ihm und zog an seiner Hand, half ihm, sich aufzurichten.   
  
Immerhin, mit der Balance klappte es zumindest schon ein bisschen besser.  
  
Als John halbwegs oben war, ließ er die Kufen unter seinem Körper weggleiten und plumpste höchst ungraziös zurück auf seinen Hintern.  
  
Rodney lachte. Laut. Herzlich. Unbekümmert.  
  
John senkte den Kopf und lächelte.


	9. Ice Rain

 

„Und links am Bauch, die zwickt wenn’s regnet, rechts die sticht eher, aber nur bei fallenden Temperaturen. Dann ist da noch die an der Wade, die fängt an zu klopfen wenn ...“   
  
Das Belustigung in Sheppards Stimme war kaum zu überhören und der Mann klang, als könne er die Litanei noch bis zum Abendessen fortsetzen ohne ins Stocken zu geraten. Was bedeutete, Rodney lief ernstlich Gefahr, bei ihrer kleinen „wer ist schlimmer dran“-Konkurrenz ins Hintertreffen zu geraten, wenn er nicht umgehend Punkte machte. Mit der schieren  _Anzahl_  von Sheppards Narben konnte er es natürlich nicht aufnehmen, aber Quantität war schließlich nicht gleich Qualität. Schwere der Symptome, Dauer der Nachwirkungen, das musste alles in Betracht gezogen werden. Und außerdem war es nicht auszuschließen, dass Sheppard hemmungslos übertrieb oder sogar Symptome  _erfand_. Der Mann schreckte vor nichts zurück, wenn er gewinnen wollte.  
  
„Jajaja, wenn dein Heldenkomplex auch nur auf die Größe meines – durchaus angemessenen - Selbsterhaltungstriebs schrumpfen würde, hättest du nicht mal die Hälfte dieser in keiner Weise verifizierbaren Spätfolgen aufzuweisen. Ergo, keine Punkte für alte Wunden.“  
  
„Höchst fragwürdige Regel, McKay. Naja, wenigstens die Frauen mögen Männer mit Narben! Hab’ ich mir jedenfalls sagen lassen.“  
  
Rodney musste nicht mal hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass Johns Worte von einem amüsierten Schulterzucken begleitet wurden.  
  
„Und belohnen damit in neunzig Prozent aller Fälle sträflichen Leichtsinn.“  
  
„Und die restlichen zehn Prozent?“  
  
Sheppards Stimme, bislang unmittelbar an Rodneys linker Seite, klang, als sei John etwas zurück gefallen.  
  
„Fast vollständig schiere Dummheit. Ich jedenfalls bin froh ...“ Rodney hob einen belehrenden Finger, noch ehe er sich ganz umgedreht hatte. „Dass ich weitgehend von bleibenden Narben verschont ...“  
  
Er sah es nur aus den Augenwinkeln.  
  
 _Ein funkelnd-kristallines Glitzern am Rande seines Gesichtsfelds.  
  
Eine verwaschene Bewegung, eine Hand, die wie magisch angezogen danach greift. _  
  
Rodneys Magen fiel wie ein Stein in bodenlose Tiefe und der Schweiß sprang ihm schlagartig aus den Poren. Das Herz hämmerte in seinem Hals, fast erstickend.  
  
 _Ein greller Lichtblitz, Sheppards Körper fliegt durch die Luft, prallt auf die Erde, sein Kopf verfehlt nur knapp einen gefallenen Baumstamm._  
  
Ein Moment – eine Ewigkeit - in der John sich nicht rührt, nichts sagt, in der Rodneys Zukunft im Nichts hängt, jede Richtung nehmen kann, ehe John – endlich – stöhnt und damit die Zeit wieder anstößt, die Sekunden wieder linear ticken und Rodneys Leben wieder geradeaus läuft.   
  
Rodney blinzelte und starrte auf seinen immer noch erhobenen Zeigefinger. Ihr kleiner Wettbewerb hatte plötzlich jeden Reiz verloren.   
  
Manche bleibenden Narben hinterließen keinerlei sichtbare Spuren auf der Haut.  
  
John stand vor einem Hagebuttenstrauch, den der letzte Eisregen dick mit einer glänzend-gläsernen Eisschicht überzogen hatte, die Hand ausgestreckt und im Begriff, einen kleinen Zweig davon abzubrechen. Gott, das Ganze konnte nur eine Sekunde gedauert haben, John hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Rodney atmete tief ein und pflasterte ein zittriges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn der Zweig knickte mit einem hörbaren Knacken ab und John wandte sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Tja. Wenn ich dich mit ‚Heldentum’ nicht beeindrucken kann, wie wär’s dann mit Romantik?“ Johns Augen funkelnden heiter, als er Rodney den eisüberzogenen Zweig entgegenstreckte.  
  
Rodney starrte auf die kleine, rote Frucht, öffnete den Mund und wusste nicht, ob er seiner Stimme würde trauen können.  
  
„Weißt du überhaupt, wie viel Vitamin C so eine Hagebutte enthält? Zwanzig Mal so viel wie eine Orange! Womöglich bringt mich das Zeug um!“  
  
Das war natürlich völliger Blödsinn und es war das einzig Richtige.  
  
John grinste und tippte ihm mit der Hagebutte auf die Nase.  
  
„Ja, ich liebe dich auch, Rodney.“


End file.
